Tsubaki
| birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'4" | weight = | eyes = Purple | hair = Black | bloodtype = Unknown | unusual features = | affiliation = Kagura | previous affiliation = | occupation = Mercenary | team = Kagura and compatriots. | previous team = | partner = Kagura Jimi Vincenzo Montferrand | previous partner = Tōmaru Jinruishi | base of operations = Kōhai Tochi(Previous) | marital status = Single | education = Unnamed | family = Unnamed | status = Active | shikai = Majisujō | bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Tsubaki (椿 Camellia Flower), otherwise regarded as Hikuyū (惹く有 Captivating Existence) is a mercenary of great repute who has been hired by Tōmaru Jinruishi of the a number of times for a variety of missions. Recently, she is affiliated with Kagura and his group; her mission among them is to make sure Kenji Hiroshi, Kusaka Kori, Ino Choyo and Kazuma Nishiki are all secured within Kōhai Tochi. It is unknown if she bears any supreme allegiance. Appearance Tsubaki is a woman who embodies her name. Within and throughout, Tsubaki possesses absolutely no traits that would cause her to be 'out of the ordinary'. Her fair skin is quite common around girls of her heritage, whatever that may be, and her stature is also quite average. A build that is both slim, yet athletic and ready for anything, is one that Tsubaki holds. Finally; one notices her rather dark purple eyes, though they are again, easily a common trait. Her black locks that roll down to her chest flow in the air, but keep within the theme of being ordinary among everybody else. After all, a necessity that an assassin must have is the advantage of surprise. This advantage is one that Tsubaki has never lacked within her career, a fact that many are aware of. Tsubaki, on most missions has a variety of attires. Because of her occupation, Tsubaki tends to adapt her dressing to the mission and client themselves. Sometimes she would wear a school uniform, other times a dancer's Yukata, the possibilities are quite endless! But usually underneath all this extravagance is an attire formulated for battle, and battle alone. Tsubaki wears a black, long-sleeved kosode over a set of very light chainmail. A large obi sash is tied at her torso, securing her black hakama, whilst another few pairs of bandages are wrapped around her legs and arms, along with a pair of black tabi and waraji at her feet for stability. It appears that within this outfit, she is capable of holding a large amount of her equipment. Though how she does so, is a mystery to most. Personality History Synopsis Part I *Darkest Pursuits *Darkest Worlds Powers and Abilities Tsubaki is an extremely fearsome combatant. Her repertoire of skills, along with her tremendous skill in the ability of planning and adaptation provides even those with Captain-level spiritual energy and combat prowess a highly difficult time engaging in any form of combat with her. This extends to a variety of species, including those with , and even . While she generally holds a relatively proficient amount of skill in the number of aspects of Shinigami combat, her most defining traits definitely stem for her adaptive nature in combat, expressed highly prominently through her personality assessment of any individual. Physical Abilities Mixed Martial Artist Proficiency Hohō Master Spiritual Abilities Spiritual Prowess & Control Zanpakutō Majisujō (蠱素性 Identity that Bewilders) is an unorthodox zanpakutō by the standards of the various that exist within the , as created by . It is unknown how hers attained such a form, but it appeared to be like that from the beginning, indicating that the creator of the zanpakutō purposefully created a few unorthodox Asauchi as a forms of experimentation. Though the validity of this statement isn't known, and Tsubaki doesn't wish to question it either. Majisujō's spirit is regarded quite highly as a fearsome woman, whose very existence serves to spurn and irritate Tsubaki, whilst moving her forward to develop an identity of her own. Despite the conflict the two have with one another regularly, it appears that they both have a mutual understanding with one another, and thus are able to function highly effectively as a duo. The sealed state of Majisujō appears as an ornamental (木剣 Wood Sword), though it indeed holds formidable combat ability regardless. The wood is polished with a deep black color, using an unnamed substance to do this. Engraved on the barely distinguishable hilt of the bokken is a four-character idiom read as 十人十色. The kanji read Jūnintoiro, which can be interpreted as several men, several minds, befitting of the occupation that Tsubaki holds, despite the coincidence on Nimaiya's part. Across the blade of the bokken, there holds a variety of vine-like markings, and when Ōibon is active, these glow faintly, appearing akin to a white color, contrasting the light blue the rest of the bokken shows. *' ': :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Not Yet Achieved. However, Majisujō comments on how quickly Tsubaki is learning to understand the theory behind the achievement of Bankai, believing it not to be long before she may employ it. Trivia Behind the Scenes